High School Never Ends
by tsunderen
Summary: If High School wasn't bad enough now she has to deal with those stupid Bad Touch Trio idiots. Genderbending involved here guys. Also Spamano Gerita USUK and others if I feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

_Let me explain a few things before you read, kay? _

_The Genderbent people in this are: Romano, Germany, Prussia and America._

**_I decided to name them these:_**

_Romano: Lucia Romana Vargas. (I like the name Lucia better than Lovina, sorry guys!)_

_Germany: Louise Beilshmidt (As far as I'm aware this is one of the more commonly used names for fem!Germany?)_

_Prussia: Maria Gillian Bielshmidt (Now i've seen people call her Maria and Gillian, so I decided to use both of them, with Prussia preferring her middle name to her first claiming Maria isn't 'Awesome' enough, and would rather be called 'Gill' which is a shortened version of 'Gillian' Gosh I'm giving out spoilers already!)_

_America: Allison F Jones (Again, I've seen this commonly used, and I like it better than Abigail which is another name i've seen people use for her)_

_Also~ If the people who also read my other story 'Paradise Lost' are reading this, don't worry! That will be updated sometime this month, my only excuse for leaving it this late is that i'm really lazy in real life..._

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia...Himaruya Hidekaz does._

* * *

><p>"Seriously guys, where the hell did our awesome summer go?" Gillian whined from her seated position against the wall outside of their high school. Another summer had come and gone and here they were again, doomed to restart their 'education'.<p>

"It's not that bad, _amigo_. There's only this year and next year to go after all!" The ever cheerful member of the trio proclaimed, a bright smile spreading across his tan face.

"At least we can see if there's any beautiful people in the freshmen this year, honhonhon~! I can't _wait_ to meet them." The blond haired boy to her left said, with a lecherous grin on his face.

"Can't you think of anything besides your dick, frannie?"

"I just can't control myself in front of beauty, mon ami~"

The trio were sat close to the front of the school, relaxing in their last moments of freedom before they had to go inside to their homerooms. These three individuals were known all through the school as 'The bad touch trio', the biggest troublemakers on campus. They'd started wreaking havoc on the school as soon as they met in that fateful math class all the way back in freshman year, and here they were now, still together in their junior year.

"Why are we so early anyway? We're the only ones here! This is so unawesome," Gill sighed, burying her hands into her black hoodie, which she currently had unzipped with the hood up. Their high school required them to wear uniform, which consisted of plaid red trousers, white dress shirt, red tie and a black blazer for the boys and a red plaid skirt, dress shirt, red tie and black blazer for the girls. Though a lot of the students here often wore other items of clothing with their uniform, like Gill, who decided to wear her hoodie instead of the blazer and worn black military boots.

"Because I want to see all these lovely little freshman that will be gracing us with their presence this year, I will be getting to know a lot of them very _very_ well~" Francis replied excitedly, that same grin from before making it's way back onto his face.

"Buhyooo~ I hope there's some cute ones this year! They can all be my little henchmen~!" The Spaniard exclaimed with a joyous expression.

"Alright then. I see people coming in; let's show these freshmen the awesomeness that is the Bad Touch Trio!" Gillian exclaimed, punching the air excitedly.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you excited, Sorella? We're finally starting High school! We'll make new friends; we get to wear this nice uniform, I get to go to the same school as Louise! Ve~" Feliciano said happily to his sister as they walked together to their new school, his face the picture of pure happiness while his sister walked beside him with the biggest frown her face could produce.<p>

"This year is gonna fuckin' _suck_, fucking high school, fucking Potato Bitches, Fucking everything" Lucia grumbled next to her brother. She hadn't even started school yet and she was already violating the dress code, whilst her brother was dressed in his new uniform with his blazer buttoned up neatly and his tie pulled all the way up, Lucia had ditched the blazer all together, rolled the sleeves up of her dress shirt unbuttoned the first few buttons and had her tie done up loosely and sloppily. Her hair was shoulder length and came down in neat waves, with one stray piece of hair curling out from the side of her head, her make-up was done nicely, it wasn't over done but it was still noticeable.

"I told Louise to meet us by the gates, I hope she's there now because I haven't seen her since last week and I've really been missing- OH! There she is! Lucia I can see her! Louise~! Louise~! Ve~" Feliciano shouted at excitedly, jumping up and down wildly waving his arms in the air.

A distance away stood Louise, with her face resting in the palm of her hand as she sighed to herself.

"Calm the fuck down you retard! You're making a scene!" Lucia growled out, pulling at the sleeve of his blazer before landing a smack to the back of his head, which then made him cry out and whine, before running down towards Louise crying that Lucia was being mean to him.

She watched him run to the German girl who then sighed again and rubbed at the back of his head. Lucia could feel her anger rising just looking at the other girl.

She only knew the other girl due to the fact that both their families were apparently great friends. Their grandfather was close friends with her grandfather, so in their childhood they would often force the Vargas and Beilshmidt children together to play. Feliciano had immediately attached himself to Louise, claiming that they both would be the best of friends; Lucia of course interpreted this exchange as Louise attempting to steal her brother, who was really her only friend at the time, away from her.

And to this day that hatred never went, though Lucia often called her a potato bitch and claimed she hated anything German she didn't really mind the other sister, Gill, though she wouldn't say they were friends, Lucia didn't need friends, they were just… acquaintances.

By this point Lucia had reached the gates where her brother and his girlfriend stood, standing very _very_ close to one another.

"Potato bitch, I'm giving you five fucking seconds to step away from my brother" Lucia growled out as she came to a stop beside the loving couple.

Louise sighed to herself, before deciding to try and be civilized to the spitfire Italian, "Hello Lucia…"

"One, Two, Three, Four-" "WEEEEESSSSST"

The shout caused Lucia to stop her counting and jump before spinning around quickly to catch a glimpse of a white haired female barrelling down from the school to the front gate at lightning speed, before crashing into the German girl and sending them both flying towards the ground.

"LOUISE!" Feliciano cried out, "Louise! Are you okay? Talk to me Louise!" Feliciano cried out, falling to his knees beside the girl and placing her head into his lap. The other girl sprung back up onto her feet and started cackling to herself.

"Fucking Awesome! Bet you didn't expect that, West!" she proclaimed.

Lucia suddenly realised that this was the other Beilshmidt, Gill.

"Ve~ Louise can't answer you right now, I think she's having a siesta!" Feliciano said while rubbing the unconscious Louise on the head.

"Huh, sleeping! Oh shit! I knocked her out! Frannie, what do I do?" Gill exclaimed, panic blatant in her tone.

"Well first thing you could do is to learn to say bonjour instead of tackling your sister as a greeting"

Lucia looked towards the direction the voice came, there stood a boy, most likely either 16 or 17 years old, he had long blond wavy hair and a slight stubble on his chin, in his hand was a single rose. Lucia decided this guy was creepy.

There was another boy stood to his left, probably around the same age as the other guy, he had short curly brown hair and a large smile that made her want to punch his face, his skin was tanned and he was tall and quite built. He was also staring intensely at her. Lucia decided this guy was also creepy.

* * *

><p>As soon as Gill had spotted her sister in the distance she started the mad dash towards her before the other two could do anything to stop it. They both knew that once she started, she couldn't be stopped. Francis sighed to himself as he realised what the outcome of Gill's decision would be.<p>

"Let's go then, Tonio, before she really gets herself hurt, again." He then started lightly jogging in the same direction the white haired girl had gone in, not wanting to run because running would only mess up his beautiful hair after all.

When they arrived the sight that greeted them was one unconscious girl on the floor, from the short blond hair he could tell that this was Louise, and another girl standing with her hands at her hips cackling to herself while her head was tilted upwards. He sighed to himself, '_Well this was to be_ _expected_' he thought to himself. He suddenly heard his name being said as he turned to look at his friend, who had turned to him with a panic ridden face asking him loudly what she should do.

"Well first thing you could do is to learn to say _bonjour_ instead of tackling your sister as a greeting" he said with an amused smile.

He turned to look at the Spanish boy stood next to him; he opened his mouth to say something but stopped short as he looked on the expression on his face.

Antonio was staring ahead, unblinking. His expression showed interest, fascination and maybe a hint of attraction? Francis followed his gaze and his eyes landed on the small Italian girl standing next to the unconscious German and kneeling Italian boy.

'_Ah~ so our own Tonio's got a little crush?_' Francis thought.

Francis had to admit, the boy had taste. The girl was about average height, with a slim figure, she was wearing her skirt just a little bit shorter than it should have been, and Francis could tell, because he stared at that kind of area a lot. Her shirt had been unbuttoned at the top, so he could see the delicious sight of her smooth collar bone. She was an attractive girl, he'd had to admit. The only worrisome thing about her was the disgusted expression on her face as she gazed at himself and Antonio, quite obviously disliking the both of them upon sight.

Though that did not deter Antonio at all as he made a beeline towards her.

"Hola Hermosa~ I'm Antonio, what's your name?" He said happily to her, his smile somehow growing larger, who knew someone could have a smile that big?

Her expression did not change from before as she looked him up and down, taking a small step back as he obviously invaded her personal space.

"It's _none of your fucking business_, bastard"

Feisty, Francis liked that.

And apparently so did Antonio as his smile did not falter at all.

"Her names Lucia! I'm Feliciano by the way, I'm her brother!" A cheerful voice said, looking down to see it was the other Italian still cradling the now conscious again German girl.

"Lucia? What a pretty name~!"

"Fuckin- Feli! Don't just give my name out to any old douchebag on the street!" She growled out to the boy, but her tone didn't seem to faze him at all, most likely because he was used to it.

"But sorella! He isn't any old douchebag, he goes to our school, look he's even wearing the uniform!" Feliciano said, pointing at Antonio's clothing.

"I don't give a shit if he goes to this school or not, doesn't stop him from being a douchebag!" She shouted out, not long after the exclamation the school bell rang, signalling that school had started and that everyone besides the freshmen had to go to class, the freshmen had to attend a welcoming assembly.

Lucia took this as a cue to escape the glances of the two perverts hellbent on annoying her, and yes, she noticed that the creepy blond guy was also eyeing her up, '_fucking perverts everywhere_' she thought to herself.

She reached down and pulled on Feliciano's arm, forcing him to stand up.

"Feli, we're going." She said before proceeding to drag him toward the school.

Feliciano looked over his shoulder as he was being dragged away, looking pointedly at Louise and reaching out towards her.

"No~ sorella~ I want to stay with Louise~!"

Louise once again sighed into her hand.

"Bye Lucia~! I'll see you later!"

Lucia looked over her shoulder at Antonio and gave him one of her deadliest glares before shouting back, "**No you fucking won't**!" and continuing the trek to the hall.

Gill took this as an opportunity to reach out her hand towards her sister, who took hold of the hand and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet.

Gill cackled before saying "Sorry about that West! I just got a little excited… You'd usually dodge something like that anyway, did Feliciano distract you?" Gill started waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Louise coughed into her fist, trying to compose herself before standing up straight with the same stern expression, "The bell just went, I suggest you all head to Homeroom now." She said before turning around and heading in the direction of the school.

"Ugh, homeroom. Whoop de fuckin' do!" Gill said with a twirl of her finger before putting her hands around the shoulders of both Antonio and Francis.

Here starts another school year in High school.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again~_

_Here's the second chapter already :O_

_But I don't know when the third will come out, who knows if i'll slip back into laziness..._

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia sadly enough, it belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz._

_By the way, reviews make me really really happy, so if your reading this story please just drop a review to let me know what you think of it! Thanks!_

* * *

><p>"<em>My name is Arthur Kirkland and I will be your Student Council President, let me begin by welcoming you-"<em>

At this point Allison started zoning out from listening to the boring assembly introduction. She couldn't believe that she was finally in high school, she was now one step closer to her dream of being a hero! She'd already planned this all out, she was going to get through high school, join the police force, and then help fight crime and keep the world safe like any hero should!

She looked back up at the young male that stood up on the stage, he was a bit short compared to other males and he had a very slim figure, Allison decided he needed to fatten up a bit. He had wild blond hair that stuck out in every direction and bright green eyes that looked like they were practically _glowing_, sitting on top of his eyes were a pair of the biggest eyebrows the girl had ever seen, and as far as she could tell with his accent, he was British.

It was at this moment she decided that even though he didn't look as strong as some of the other boys she'd seen around campus that morning he would be her sidekick. The Robin to her Batman.

The boy - Arthur Kirkland if she remembered correctly - announced the end of the greeting assembly and sent everyone to go to their new homerooms. Allison stayed where she was while the other students filed out, determined to talk to the student council president while she had the chance. She looked over to where Arthur was stood with a teacher, obviously discussing something important before turning on his heel and walking away and out of the hall doors into the corridor.

Allison took this as her moment to act and started the mad dash after the British boy.

"Hey! Hey you, British Kid!" she shouted down after him, waving her arms around to try and get his attention.

Hearing someone shouting some ways down the corridor caused Arthur to stop and look over his shoulder, seeing a young girl with short blond hair and the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. His face showed confusion at the clearly excited freshman girl, but that expression quickly turned sour as it became obvious that she was shouting after him.

"I have a name thank you very much, it's Arthur. And who the bloody hell are you calling 'kid'? I'll have you know that I am older than you, freshman." Arthur snapped at the girl, but she didn't seem that bothered about the snappy attitude of the British boy.

"Yeah, whatever. Arty, from today on you are now my SIDEKICK! Congrats dude." She said with a wink and thumbs up gesture.

Arthur raised his eyebrow, "Like I said, my name is ARTHUR. And can you repeat what you just said?"

"Sidekick! You're going to be my sidekick! We're gonna be the greatest heroic duo this school has ever seen! We gotta defend this school from evil! And before you say that there isn't any evil here, there is! The Russian kid from my middle school is here, and my heroic senses can always tell where evil is!"

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Arthur asked, sounding exasperated already from his rather short conversation with the boisterous American.

"Heroic duties are more important than class!" She exclaimed before throwing her head back and letting out a hearty laugh.

Arthur's eye had begun to twitch at this point, the grimace from earlier returning in full force. "What's your name, freshman?"

"I'm Allison F Jones, and I'm the HERO… or maybe HEROINE!" She said with a jolly grin and a thump to her chest.

"Ok, Miss Jones, you have five minutes to get to class before I write you down for detention."

"The Hero can't have detention!"

"Five minutes,"

"Fine, I'll go to class, but I'll be back for you Arty! You will not skip out on your sidekick duties!" she said with a pout before turning on her heel and running down the corridor towards her homeroom.

After watching the girl run off Arthur brought his hands up and gently massaged at his temple, muttering "_Bloody Americans_" to himself before making his way towards to Student Council room to drop off a few papers before heading off to homeroom himself.

* * *

><p>Lucia sat at her desk in her new homeroom with her cheek resting in her palm. She couldn't wait to leave already and she'd only been there for five minutes at the most. She was somewhat relieved when she was sat at the back at the class, and that the desk beside her was empty, so she could at least have some peace and quiet in this class. Feliciano had been sat right at the front; she gazed at him and watched as he hummed a tune to himself while he swung his legs back and forth in his seat.<p>

Suddenly the door slammed open with a loud crash and in ran a blond haired girl who came to a stop right at the front of the class.

"Sorry that the hero was late! I had some heroic duties to attend to!" She said, crossing her arms over her chest and pointed her nose upwards in an almost smug manner.

"You're five minutes late, Miss…?" The teacher droned out in an almost bored tone.

"I'm Allison F Jones. The HERO!"

"Ok then Miss Jones; please find yourself a seat so we can continue homeroom,"

At this Allison gazed around the room to try and find herself a seat to sit in.

'_Please don't sit next to me; please don't fuckin' sit next to me'_ Lucia thought to herself. But her wish was not granted as the girl practically _skipped _towards the back of the classroom, intent on sitting in that one empty seat next to Lucia.

'_Great, just what I fucking need'_ Lucia thought bitterly to herself before burying her face into her arms on the desk, intending on making no eye contact with the other girl whatsoever.

Allison looked at the girl sat in the desk next to her, with head face hidden in her arms. She looked at the piece of paper on the girl's desk to see her name was Lucia.

'_What a weird name, how do you even say that, Loo-see-ah?_' Allison thought to herself as she gazed at the other girl.

She decided there and then that she and Lucia would be friends.

"_**Pssst, pssst, hey Lucy**_!**"**

At this the other girl looked up at her, giving her an extremely deadly glare, though Allison didn't notice she was even being glared at in the first place.

"_**Did you just call me Lucy**_**?"** Lucia hissed at her in a whisper.

"_**Well, your name is Loo-see-ah isn't it? It sounds like Lucy but with an 'ah' at the end!"**_

"_**My name isn't fucking Lucy, its Lucia, and it's pronounced Loo-CHEE-ah, fucking American bitch" **_Lucia grumbled back to her, before deciding to ignore the other girl completely and stare at the front of the class.

"_**Hey, that's not very nice! You can't say stuff like that to friends, Lucy**_!**"**

"_**You're not my friend, leave me the hell alone."**_

"Miss Vargas and Miss Jones, perhaps you'd like to share with us what's so important that you need to whisper to each other?"

Allison laughed guiltily while rubbing the back of her head while Lucia scowled and looked off towards the side with a scowl. After that the rest of homeroom went along relatively quiet until the bell went signalling the start of first period.

Allison was about to turn and say something to her new friend when she realised that Lucia had already gotten up and made her way out of the classroom. 'Jeez! She's fast!' Allison thought to herself, she was about to chase after the girl when she realised that she probably wouldn't be able to catch up and settled on just finding her when lunch break came.

* * *

><p>"Fuck, I can't take anymore of these lessons. The first day and we've already got homework; I mean what the fuck is that about?" Gill whined as she sat down heavily at their table in the cafeteria. The three of them always sat at that table since freshmen year, so the table was called by other students 'The Bad Touch Table'.<p>

"How about we just not go to our afternoon lessons, oui? We'll go to the roof as usual. I've been wanting _une cigarette_ since second period anyway" Francis suggested as he sat down next to her, putting down his plate of…_something_.

"Frannie, you know that smoking isn't good for you!" Antonio playfully scolded as he came up and sat on the other side of Gill, leaning forward on the table to look Francis in the eye with a smile on his face.

"_Oui mon ami_, but quitting wasn't as easy as I originally thought."

"Dudes, we need to plan a totally _awesome_ stunt to pull. This first day is so fucking boring I need something to cheer me up"

"Hmm? What do you suggest we do_ Mon chere_?"

Gill folded her arms across her chest and studied the cafeteria, trying to find someone to be her victim for her own amusement. Her gaze landed on a prim looking boy with glasses and beauty spots.

"I got it, Frannie. You can do stuff to people without them noticing can't you?"

Francis looked up from where he was snaking his hand up the shirt of an oblivious Spaniard.

"Well that's a fucking yes if I ever saw one."

"You want me to strip someone? Ohh, who?" Francis said, extracting his hand from Antonio's shirt to lean forward towards Gill eagerly.

"Roddie, I need you to go up to him, undo his belt, and pants him."

"That, my dear, I can gladly do~" Francis said with a slight purr to his voice, before standing up and making his way over to Roderick who was stood in the food line, he approached him and started making idle conversation with him, expertly distracting the man as he slowly undid his belt and zipper. As Francis looked to say goodbye and walk away he quickly gave a sharp tug to the other boy's pants and walked away quickly as they fell to the boys ankles.

Roderick looked down in shock before turning bright red and bending down to pull them back up, Elizaveta who was stood next to him in the line quickly helping him get them on, before turning and glaring in the Bad Touch Trio's direction, clearly knowing who was responsible.

When Francis arrived back at the table Gill quickly gave him a high five and started howling out in laughter.

"Now that has cheered me up from the shitty day. Did you see the look on Roddie's face!" She cackled out, leaning down onto the table and laughing into her arm.

"It was only a small prank but it's only the first day, oui? We can get bigger and better later~"

"Um, Gilly? Elizaveta's coming over~" Antonio sung out, still smiling.

"What? Shit, gotta go guys; remember to meet on the roof!" She said before jumping over the table and out of the cafeteria doors with Elizaveta at her feet.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's chapter 3!_

_Thanks to all the people who have reviewed, Favourited, Alerted this story! It makes me very happy :)_

_In other news I'm pleased to announce that I got into university! :D here's the start of a new chapter of my life!_

_I'm also debating making a Tumblr account, because it looks like it's so much fun to use *o*_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't belong to Hetalia :( Himaruya Hidekaz does, that fabulous man._

* * *

><p>Julius Vargas was a proud man. He felt that he had lived quite a successful life thus far, he had two darling grandchildren and was the headmaster of a successful and well disciplined school and-<p>

"**FIGHT!"**

There goes his disciplined school.

Quickly turning on his heel he strode in the direction the cry had come from, seeing some students running down the corridor towards the commotion with excited grins. Julius really hoped that this wasn't any of the troublesome trio he had in the school; he blamed his greying hair on their stress inducing antics.

The crowd was visible, circling around two students who were engaged in a vicious brawl, pulling each others hair and slamming the others faces into nearby lockers and-

One of them was Lucia Vargas.

There goes one of the 'darling grandchildren'.

He knew he should have forced her into one of those anger management classes' years ago, but he naively believed that she was just at the bratty age; he was once again proved wrong.

Lucia was currently sitting on the other girls back, yanking back her hair and screaming foul profanities in her face. Lucia's hair was tousled more than it usually was with long strands falling into her face; her make-up had been smudged showing a purple bruise forming on her cheek. Her uniform tie had been lost in the fray and one of the sleeves of her shirt which were usually pushed up had slipped down.

"How about you fuckin' say that again to my face then you little bitch?"

Such charming language for a young lady of her age.

The other girl started screaming back at her, twisting around her place underneath Lucia to grab at the other girls hair and swap their positions. Lucia retaliated with a kick to the stomach before jumping to her feet and grabbing the girl's hair again and slamming her face into the closest locker door.

The face slamming repeated a few times before Julius decided it was about time to step in. He took a step forward and took a breath, preparing to shout over to the group but was stopped short by a loud cry from the other end of the corridor.

"A FIGHT? AND THE AWESOME ME ISN'T INVOLVED?"

And here he thought the situation couldn't get any worse until The Bad Touch trio appeared.

At the end of the corridor Gill stood with her arms behind her head in a casual pose, she had a cocky grin on her face and her eyes practically shone with mischief. To her left was Antonio, who in Julius' opinion was the easiest to handle of the three, as his personality was surprisingly quite polite. Though at the moment his expression instead of interested like Gill had been more concerned than anything.

"Lucia! Mi lindo tomate! Are you ok?" He shouted out before running over to the now finished fight and helping Lucia to her feet.

Now that explained everything. Antonio of the Bad Touch Trio had a rather obvious crush on his little Lucia?

"I didn't ask for your help, bastard!" Lucia growled at the older boy, though still allowed him to help her to her feet. '_Interesting indeed_' thought Julius.

"Ah, Mon Cher~ what has happened to your darling little face?" Francis purred out while gently rubbing his palm over Lucia's bruised cheek, though the contact didn't last long as she slapped his hand away and hissing out "Don't touch me pervert."

Gill had by this point stepped forward towards the three of them, before turning a warning glare at the girl Lucia had been fighting with, who at this point was leaning against the locker glaring in their direction, upon seeing the look the albino girl was giving her she huffed and turned to walk away.

She was stopped short by an arm outstretched in front of her; she gazed up the arm to meet the eyes of Julius, who had now decided that it was time he should take action instead of being just a spectator.

"Not so fast miss, my office if you would, and you Lucia." He said sending a disapproved stare in his granddaughter's direction. His gaze also flickered to the trio; he paused for a minute as if contemplating something.

"You three come too, if I remember correctly you caused an incident with Mr. Edelstein in the cafeteria yesterday, so come along everyone" he said while turning around and heading towards his office, with the group of teens following closely behind.

"But Juliu- oh wait opa told me to call you Mr. Vargas here… anyway, you have no proof that we did! I demand to see my lawyer!" Gill proclaimed.

"I assure you Maria-"

"I told you to call me Gill! Maria is a totally unawesome name!"

"Gill, I assure you that we needn't have evidence to know when you three have done something"

"Mr. Vargas, can Lucia and I go to the nurse! She's hurt and-"

"I don't need you to take me anywhere! I don't even know you!" Lucia shouted at Antonio before wrenching her arm out of his grip, "And stop fucking touching me!"

"I just want to help you, querida~ and also I actually don't have anything to do with that thing with Roderick, I swear on my life, sir!" He said with a bright grin and a nod at the end.

Julius sighed to himself, it was true that Lucia needed to get that bruise checked at, and that other girl probably needed to be looked at too, and the Spaniard was the most trustworthy of the three of them, so he supposed he should give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Fine, Mr. Carriedo, you may take those two to the nurse. Lucia, we're going to have a talk at home though, ok? And you Miss I expect you in my office tomorrow before school starts." He said before turning around and ushering the other two to his office.

Antonio looked slightly disappointed that the other girl was there, now he and Lucia couldn't have some alone time, just the two of them, so he could get to know her, but he supposed that her injuries were more important than that at the moment.

"Let's go then, si?"

"I already told you I don't need you to take me anywhere" Lucia said before stomping away.

"Ah~ wait Lucia~"

"You can take _me_ to the nurse, Antonio" the other girl with him suddenly spoke, stepping a little bit too close to him with a coy grin on her face, though Antonio didn't notice this as he just stared at Lucia who was getting further and further away.

"Wait~" Antonio shouted towards her before running off in the same direction and leaving the other girl behind in the dust.

* * *

><p>Matthew sat quietly by himself at a table in the cafeteria, but he didn't mind as he was used to the solitude. He didn't make friends very easily as most people seemed to not realise he's actually there, he supposed he didn't have a lot of presence.<p>

He slowly picked at his food, not really having the appetite to eat anything; if only they had pancakes and maple syrup here, then he would be satisfied. He was shocked out of his thoughts by a pair of hands slamming down onto the table in front of him.

He slowly looked up to see his sister, Allison, gazing down at him with the widest of smiles, but Matthew knew instantly that her expression meant she wanted something. "What do you want Allie?" He said in a quiet, almost whispery tone.

"Weeell, Mattie. I sorta need to lend 20 bucks." She said with a wink.

Matthew sighed to himself, he should have expected this. They had been given their allowance only two days ago, and it was almost certain that Allison would spend all of hers within the next day, and would usually come begging and pleading to her brother in order to mooch him of most of his.

"What is it you need this time?"

Allison's face held a surprisingly serious expression as she leaned in close to his face and whispered, "I can't tell you, Mattie, this is top secret hero business and I don't want any spies hearing into my plans" she then turned and glared in the direction of the Russian boy, Ivan, who waved towards her with a smile when he saw them staring.

"Just because he's Russian doesn't automatically make him evil, Allie"

"Mattie, Mattie, Mattie. The hero always knows where evil is, and evil is over there drinking milkshake" she said before glaring at Ivan again who was innocently drinking strawberry milkshake.

Matthew sighed and leaned his head down onto the table. Allison was hard work most of the time, she was too excitable, too noticeable, and maybe she stole all his presence when they were in the womb?

Now he really needed maple syrup as a pick me up for his depleting mood. Either that or he needed actual friends besides his exhausting sister. High school was going to be a hard, hard event in his life, he could see it now.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sorry I took ages uploading._

_I got lazy again._

_I hope you all forgive me, though I have had a load of uni work too._

_I also blame tumblr, that shit is addictive._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia sadly, it belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

><p>Arthur was stressed, no, he was beyond stressed. He had spent most of the week avoiding Allison as she had been popping up everywhere he was asking if he was ready to be her sidekick yet. He was baffled as to why she was adamant on having <em>him<em> as her so called 'sidekick' anyway as he was often told by his peers that he wasn't the most interesting person to be around these days, which he thought was utterly ridiculous as he thought himself a very interesting individual who could hold very intelligent conversations for lengthy periods, surely that amounted to something?. Back to the subject at hand, lately Allison had taken it upon herself to show up wherever he was regardless of _where_ he was, two of these places happened to be in the male changing rooms and in the male toilets while he was using the urinal, needless to say he wasn't amused in the slightest.

So all this leads to him trudging down the hallway with his head down, his hands gently massaging at his temples in an attempt to relieve himself of the thumping headache that had formed during the days antics. He really needed to just get home sit down in his favourite armchair and continue reading his book that he had been dying to continue all day, but before that he needed to return another book he had which was now two weeks late, but that wasn't his fault as his brother had decided to use the book to put under the leg of the table in their dining room because it was currently very uneven and his brother thought that putting it there would be better than actually fixing the table itself, and he was suppose to be the handy one of the family.

"KESESESESESE"

He knew that laugh, he was pretty sure the whole school had that laugh memorised, that laugh was usually followed by something unpleasant, something he knew would piss him off, because that seemed to be her favourite past time as of late.

Gillian Beilshmidt.

What on earth did he do to deserve this now when he was feeling his lowest?

"ART, LOOK WHAT I FOUND" She shouted as she breezed past him waving some sort of notebook in the air above her head.

He squinted his eyes to try and get a closer look at the notebook which was a difficult task with her waving it around like a madman, if only she'd stop for a moment so he could- wait.

He recognized that unicorn sticker.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU HAVE MY NOTEBOOK!" He screeched out furiously as he realised the true identity of the mysterious notebook.

"KESESESE! Like I said before, I found it!" she sang back at him as she continued to actually skip down the hallway.

"But it was in my bloody locker! How the hell did you get in it?"

"….secret." she said with a wink and a flick of her hair over her shoulder before starting a mad dash down the hallway with that god awful cackle of hers.

Arthur could practically smell murder in the air right now.

As he sprinted down the corridor he considered himself lucky that he was quite decent at running, as he could easily see he was the superior runner of the two as he was quickly shortening the distance between them, his eyes glinted in determination as she quickly turned another sharp corner, but that was soon put to a stop because as soon as he turned the corner he was met with a collision as he and whoever he ran into both crashed to the ground heavily and painfully.

He groaned as he lifted himself from the filthy floor of the hallway, rubbing at the spot above his right eyebrow that made contact with the solid floor moments ago, he could feel the bump forming but was relieved that there was no blood. He suddenly realised that he had ran into someone and quickly looked up to see if they were alright.

"Dude, you need to watch where you're going"

Oh, it was only Allison.

"Oh, it's only you"

"Now that's not a cool thing to say to someone that you just tackled to the ground, Artie." Allison said as she got to her feet and patted at her skirt to rid it of any grime that could most likely be found on the school's floors.

"First, I did not tackle you, I merely ran into you by mistake and I apologise, Secondly I must really be on my way as Gillian is very good at hide and seek and if I don't find her soon the consequences will be horrendous." He said in a clipped tone as he attempted to side step her and continue on his murder course.

"No way, Artie. Tell me what you're doing, I wanna help, 'cause that's what hero's do."

He sighed, "I'm not in the mood for your childish antics Allison, I've had enough of them to last me a lifetime in this last week, so if you would kindly step out of the way so I can-"

"I'm not movin' Artie."

This girl could be bloody stubborn sometimes.

"Allison, this isn't a game, I really need to find Gillian before she looks inside-"

"So you're lookin' for Gill? I can help 'ya! What do you need her for? Please tell me, Artie!" Allison chirped as she stepped closer to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

W-was she giving him puppy dog eyes?

She was capable of puppy dog eyes?

A-actually she looked rather cute right no- What the bloody hell was he thinking, now was not the time!

He gave in to the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, she stole my notebook and I really need it back. Desperately." He said with a defeated tone.

"Alright! I'll be back in a jiffy!" She exclaimed as she turned on her heel and sprinted down the way Gillian went before disappearing around the corner.

What on earth was he doing accepting help from a younger female like that? To think he used to be a renowned delinquent, and why couldn't he say no to those eyes? He just didn't understand at all. _'I really need a cup of tea right now and maybe a scone too.'_ He thought as he trudged down the hallway after the other two girls, dragging his feet as he went.

* * *

><p>This was the best opportunity yet!<p>

She'd followed him around everywhere most of the week trying to get him to become her sidekick, but he was a tough nut to crack, and it had to be him! She couldn't imagine anyone else filling the role… well maybe Mattie could but nobody would even notice him there so it'd sorta be like not having one, right?

So here she was, in the heat of the chase, Gillian Beilshmidt was in her line of sight and she was gaining on her face, her eyes were focused on the A4 notebook she had clutched in her right hand and Allison was determined to get it back. The hero always catches the thief and returns the stolen goods. Always.

So Allison proceeded to do the first thing she thought of to stop the other girl.

She tackled her.

Hard.

Straight to the ground.

They both tumbled and rolled for a bit before coming to a stop; the notebook went flying out of Gill's hands and slid up closer to Allison who grabbed it as soon as it came within reach.

"AHA. THE HERO WILL ALWAYS PREVAIL" Allison shouted out triumphantly, sitting up on her knees with both her arms outstretched above her head in what looked to be maybe a victory pose.

"Did you just fucking tackle me? ME? Awesomeness?" Gill ground out, her red eyes narrowed furiously as she pushed herself up onto her now bruised knees. She shifted her legs to a position that would allow her to leap at the girl, but was stopped by a hand resting on her shoulder; she followed the length of the arm to meet bushy eyebrows.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Gillian." He ground out, his face the picture of annoyance. Gillian knew that now was the time to scram.

"…Fuck. I'll get you next time." She said with a finger pointed at Allison, before running down the hallway once again cackling to herself.

As the laughter faded it left an awkward silence between the two of them before Arthur sighed and put his hand to his forehead. "That girl will be the death of me, now could I please have my notebo- Wait don't read it!"

Allison quickly flicked through the pages of the notebook, though it wasn't being used for notes at all. Pages were filled completely with an assortment of magical creatures like Unicorns and fairies and leprechauns.

"Dude, you draw fairies?" she said with a deadpan expression.

Arthur's face flushed as he snatched his notebook from the girl and held it to his chest defensively. "T-there's nothing bloody wrong with fairies."

"Fairies and Unicorns? What are you a girl?" she giggled.

"Mythical creatures are perfectly manly!" He protested, his face going an even darker shade of red.

She suddenly started smirking as she gazed at him, as though she had suddenly thought of something devious, and he decided that he really didn't like that expression. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I won't tell anybody about your fairy book if you become my sidekick." She said with a sly, cocky grin as she put her hands on her hips and leaned forward a bit to look into his face more closely.

His eyes widened suddenly, "Are you blackmailing me?" He spoke slowly.

"I could be, so what's it gonna be Artie? I know your secret."

There was a heavy silence between them as they both stared at each other, Allison looking amused and Arthur looking agitated.

"Fine, I'll be your…whatever, you git. Can I please have my notebook back now?" he said as he held out his hand.

A smile broke out on her face as she jumped up and down excitedly before handing his notebook back to him. "Finally! The hero finally has her sidekick! Now I can get this show on the road! First things first, we need to take care of the evil Russian and-"

"Allison, I have a headache and I would really love to go home, can we leave this till next time" He sighed tiredly, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down to the side.

Allison whined, "Really? But I've waited so long! Fine, but you gotta promise that we can get started first thing tomorrow!" she exclaimed, shoving her pointed finger into his face.

Arthur merely waved her off tiredly before turning around and walking away.

'_What have I let myself in for this time…?"_

* * *

><p><em>Also I'm sorry that Arthur and Allison took over this chapter...I started writing them and then I couldn't stop, I was going to have some Matthew in here too but alas it was not meant to be.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 so soon? I was originally planning to do this in another two weeks or so._

_Don't I spoil you all?_

_So, who reads Homestuck? if you do wasn't [S] Cascade amazing. My mind was blown._

_I was actually listening to all the songs from that flash while writing this chapter -_

_**Disclaimer**: Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz. Not me... :C_

* * *

><p>Gill stomped down the hallway, fury etched onto her face. Every now and then she would glance down and see the slowly developing red bruises scattered all over her pale knees, and in a few days they would surely turn into ugly patches of purples and blues.<p>

"Damn that bitch. Who the fuck tackles someone for a fucking notebook? Stupid ass freshman." She mumbled to herself as she reached the door to the rooftop, swiftly kicking it open and automatically walking over to the corner of the roof that she knew her two best friends would be, waiting for her arrival so they could leave school together.

And sure enough there they were, Francis was still failing at his 'quit smoking' plan as he was currently puffing away at a cigarette that was held between two of his fingers. Antonio was pressing buttons on his phone rapidly with a concentrated look on his face, but broke out into a stupid grin everytime his phone chimed to alert of him of a new message.

Francis was the first to look up to her, his eyes quickly skimming her up and down and upon seeing the red knees his eyebrows furrowed down, in both confusion and concern. "_Mon ami,_ what happened to your legs? And why the sour expression?" He asked before taking a last drag of the cigarette and throwing it onto the floor behind him.

Gill walked over to the two and slumped down into a cross legged sitting position while leaning back on her hands. "That stupid freshman that's been following Artie around fucking tackled me and fucked up my knees, _Mein Gott_."

"Ah you mean the cute little excitable one?" Francis asked, leaning forward and leaning on his hand with his head cocked to the side in curiosity.

"You say that like he has more than one follower." Gill deadpanned.

"Of course not! This is _Arthur_; I'm surprised he has one person following him around with those monstrous beasts on his face. But we are talking about the same person though, _oui_? Allison Jones?"

Antonio finally decided to look up from his phone, quickly pocketing said device and putting it into his back pocket before shuffling forward a bit to listen on the conversation better. "I know who that is! I see her with Lucia sometimes~" he chimed.

"Ah, back to the real world now, _Antoine?_ Care to share what had you so distracted? Or rather, more distracted than usual?" Francis asked, bombarding the boy with questions now that he had finally decided to put the phone away, they had both been sat on the roof for ten minutes without a single bit of conversation because Antonio had been too busy giggling to himself.

"Well, all I was doing was texting Lucia and she-"

"Wait, you got Lucia's number? How? Did she actually give it to you?" Gill suddenly asked, confused was an understatement of what she was feeling right now. Lucia wasn't the type of person to give out things like that easily, heck it took Gill herself a few years to get it, and they'd known each other since they were _kids_, so how did Antonio manage to get it even though he and Lucia had only known each other for a week, two weeks at the most? Plus the fact that Lucia declared her dislike of him every moment she could.

"I asked Feliciano."

That explains everything.

"But I thought Lucia had threatened him with a pasta ban if he told anybody her number because she didn't want anybody bothering her or prank calling her in the middle of the night?" She said, not believing the fact that Feliciano told the Spanish male as Feliciano held pasta in very high regard, it was like the poor boy couldn't live without it.

"It did take a bit of convincing but I swore to him that I wouldn't tell her where I got her number from, so he and his pasta are safe! Very much so!" he said with a nod of his head and a smug look plastered on his face.

Gill raised her eyebrow and stared at him for a while, before shrugging her shoulders with a slight shake of the head.

"What are you two talking about anyway? I'm surprised she's answering you in the first place…" Francis spoke, joining back into the conversation before trying to light up another cigarette only to be stopped by Antonio swatting at his hand.

Francis sighed and put the cigarette away, Antonio began looking pleased with himself before he took out his phone from his pocket again and began pressing a few buttons on it and turning the screen to the both of them. Francis took hold of the other boy's iPhone and Gill shuffled over to sit next to Francis to get a better look at the screen.

At the top it said "Lucia3".

'_He put a heart next to her name… what a love struck fool'_ they both thought simultaneously.

Looking down at the conversation they saw an assortment of green and grey bubbles. The green bubble was Antonio and the grey bubble was Lucia, they gathered. The conversation went a little like this-

_Hola querida~ this is Antonio!_

_**How the fuck did u get my number?**_

_That is a secret~_

_**Wtf? Did feli tell u? I fucking warned him**_

_It wasn't little feli~_

_**Then where did u get it? Gill? Nonno?**_

_I told you, it's a secret~_

_**Ur pissing me off go away I don't want to talk to u**_

_How are you then? Did you get home safely~?_

_**Don't u fucking understand what "I don't want to talk to u" fucking means, bastard?**_

_That's mean querida~ I was only worried about you, your so cute and small I'm afraid you'd get hurt somehow, maybe I should walk you home from now on, si?_

_**I don't want u fucking coming anywhere near my house, I don't want u to know where it is either. And I don't need ur help I can fucking take care of myself.**_

_But Romaaa~_

_**Wtf is a roma?**_

_That's your new nickname, isn't it cute?_

_**I don't want a nickname, why roma anyway?**_

_Because your name is Lucia Romana Vargas, si? Roma comes from your middle name~ aren't I creative._

_**Keep ur nicknames to urself, shut the fuck up, and don't talk to me again, capisce? **_

_Then I'll talk to you tomorrow at school then, Roma? I can't wait to see you! Hasta mañana~_

"Dude, it sounds to me like she really doesn't want to talk to you." Gill deadpanned as she looked up from the screen.

"But amigo, if she really didn't want to talk to me she wouldn't have replied!" He said with a bright smile as he took back his phone from the two of them and pocketed it.

"That's…true I suppose, who knows maybe you can make her more sociable for once? Anyway, let's go already, school finished an _hour_ ago and I want me some awesome food, so let's go eat somewhere already guys!" Gill moaned as she quickly hopped to her feet and patted the dirt off of her backside.

"Ah, si~ I guess we lost track of time talking, eh amigos?" laughed Antonio.

"Oui, let us go, shall we go to that new café that's opened? I hear they make delightful food." Francis suggested as they all started the walk down from the roof.

* * *

><p>Matthew sighed as he sat at his desk in his room, scanning through random websites to amuse himself. He could hear Allison in her room next door to his loudly shouting as she played what he believed was 'Gears of War 3' on Xbox live. Sometimes he thought she was manlier than <em>himself<em>. Not that he'd say that out loud, because he still had his _pride_. Somewhat.

He went onto Tumblr, and quickly scanned through his dashboard, reblogging anything that he found interesting. This website was like his escape from reality, he could say anything he wanted on here, post pictures of anything he wanted, without being overlooked, he felt like a _somebody_, like he _belonged_.

But spending all his time on the internet and by himself was very…upsetting and lonely. He knew he needed a friend, someone to confide in, though he could have that online he felt that he needed someone _here, _someone he could always see face to face.

And so he decided that tomorrow, he would gather all the confidence he could muster, and he would make a _friend_.

* * *

><p><em>So here we have it.<em>

_Next chapter will be Matthew centric._

_Join us here next time to follow Matthew on his adventure to make a FRIEND._


	6. Chapter 6

_So... Here's my Matthew chapter._

_It's longer than my usual chapters too._

_It's like a Matthew special!_

_So...Hetween...Grandmano..._

_Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Himaruya Hidekaz_

* * *

><p>Walking into school that morning was one of the most difficult things Matthew had ever experienced, his legs felt like jelly and his heart was racing. Why on earth had he decided to do this to himself? He'd been completely fine the night before when he thought up this ridiculous idea but as soon as he woke up this morning that feeling of dread decided to make itself home in him and his worry and panic only escalated the closer he got to school, also he didn't have Allison to distract him as she decided to wake up late and was currently rushing around their home attempting to get herself dressed while simultaneously making herself breakfast, and Matthew didn't really want to be late to school so he left by himself.<p>

He took deep breaths as he walked through the school gates, his hands clutching the straps of his shoulder bag as he walked briskly whilst avoiding eye contact with the other students, keeping his gaze locked entirely on his own feet.

'_This isn't a very good way to start my 'make friends' campaign'_ he thought with a sigh as he entered his homeroom and sat down in his seat next to the window. As usual he was the first one in class, as most of the other students were mingling with their friends before the bell rang. He rested his chin on his hand as he sighed, looking out the window.

From his spot he could see the bad touch trio laughing together and occasionally the white haired girl would give a playful shove to the other two boys. He didn't really know their names individually but he knew of their group, and it was honestly pretty hard _not _toknow the group. He then saw his sister dashing like a madman through the school gates, chewing on a cheeseburger as she did.

'_Did she seriously make herself a cheeseburger for breakfast?_' he thought whilst shaking his head, he was honestly confused as to how she stayed so slim yet ate the most grease filled diet.

He saw the blond haired male of the bad touch trio try to cop a feel of his sister as she ran back, only to narrowly miss, the disappointment very much evident on his face. Good riddance too, because Matthew seriously didn't like the thought of strange men feeling his sister inappropriately.

His people watching was abruptly put to a stop as the classroom door slammed open and a petite brunette girl walked through the doorway with a deep frown etched on her face. Matthew recognised the girl as Lucia Vargas, they both shared a lot of the same classes and he often saw Allison hanging off of her much to her blatantly obvious dismay, though that occurrence was less frequent these days since Allison had managed to somehow talk the student council president into being her '_sidekick_' and was hanging off of him instead.

Lucia didn't even spare him a glance as she walked over to her seat at the back of the class, roughly pulling the chair from underneath the table before sitting down on it. She then buried her face into her arms on the table and just stayed like that.

The room then returned to the quiet state it was in before, and Matthew just silently watched the other girl.

'_She never seems very happy here…_' Matthew thought to himself as a worried frown etched its way over his face. He had never seen the Italian girl relax, smile or even laugh. She didn't seem _lonely, _as he had seen many people with her, such as Allison, her twin brother who was also in this class, and the bad touch trio also seemed to be near her, but she'd never smiled with any of them as far as he knew.

Honestly, he would try and talk to her but she seemed so… intimidating. He wasn't really sure if she'd appreciate him talking to her as she didn't seem to enjoy the company of anybody else so why in the world would she want to talk to _him?_

The bell then began to chime signalling the start of homeroom, and students began filing into the classroom, filling in all the previously empty seats. As they all walked in Matthew turned his gaze to his table, once again avoiding any eye contact, he kept his gaze down until everyone was seated and the teacher entered the room and began to do roll call.

'_I can do this, I know I can… I just need to find the courage to go forward with it…' _He thought to himself as the teacher finished the roll call and began to say a few announcements.

* * *

><p>Matthew approached his locker with caution, he was pretty used to being run into by other students and was often knocked to the ground, and usually they still wouldn't notice what they did and would walk away without apologising to the poor boy.<p>

Today was a lucky day as he managed to get to his locker without being reacquainted with the dirty hallway floor.

As he was pulling some books out for his next class he heard someone muttering to themselves as they tried to open their locker, he looked over to see Arthur Kirkland, the student council president. Arthur seemed to be having trouble trying to open his locker and balance a big pile of papers at the same time.

'_T-this is an opportunity! Give the guy a hand and strike a conversation! I'll have a friend in no time!"_

Matthew audibly gulped as he slowly approached the other male, whose pile of papers seemed to be tilting dangerously, but before they could make their descent towards the ground Matthew leapt forward suddenly and pushed the pile back upright, this caused Arthur to visibly jump; obviously he hadn't noticed Matthew was even in the general vicinity.

Arthur looked at the other male with wide eyes, before raising an eyebrow and glancing up and down the others body, making Matthew feel a little bit awkward.

'_Is there something wrong with my uniform? Am I not wearing it correctly?' _he began to worry in his head.

"Allison? Why are you wearing the male uniform?"

What.

"I'm not Allison! I'm Matthew, her **brother!**" Matthew shouted, or at least tried to; it still came out as a whisper.

Arthur's eyes widened again. "You're a **boy**?"

'_It's that hard to believe?'_

"Of course I'm a boy!" Matthew squawked out, feeling slightly offended that it was apparently hard to believe that he was _male_; Matthew felt a slight twinge of pain as the blow was dealt to his masculinity.

"Artie! Hey, wait up!"

Allison came running up to the two of them at full speed before roughly bumping into Arthur whose papers went flying everywhere.

"BLOODY HELL, **ALLISON**." Arthur shouted out in frustration as he quickly squatted down to gather all the papers together. "Now I have to put these back in order, you _**twit**_."

"You can just do that later, Artie, right now we have important hero business to attend to and you can't skip out like las- wait Mattie? What're you doing here?"

Matthew jumped as attention was suddenly brought to him, he stuttered a few times saying that he was only trying to help Arthur before running down the corridor towards his next class.

Allison and Arthur watched his mad dash in silence, before Arthur turned to look at her with a blank expression.

"I hope you weren't planning to make us miss class to do this _'hero business'_, Allison." He said flatly.

Allison stared at him blankly for a moment before an awkward smile spread over her face and she laughed nervously.

"If I said yes what would you do?"

Arthur walked away.

"Artie! Aw c'mon! This really is important, dude!" She said as she trailed after him.

* * *

><p>Matthew sighed as he slowed to a stop outside the classroom, he was once again early, but this time it was only because he got nervous again and ran away.<p>

'_Well that didn't turn out the way I'd hoped…'_

Though if he had made friends with Arthur that would mean spending more time around Allison, and he could only handle so much of her at a time, living with her was quite enough.

Walking into the classroom he saw that he wasn't the first one there this time, there were about four other people scattered around the classroom all together. In the back of the classroom was Emil, a small white haired boy from Iceland, he seemed rather quiet and was always either with his sister Nora, or Kaoru a boy from Hong Kong.

Next to the window was Feliciano Vargas and Kiku Honda, the former seemed to be excitedly chattering about something, probably pasta since he just heard him say that word, and Kiku was politely listening, giving the Italian boy a nod every so often to show he was listening.

The last person in the classroom was Ivan Braginsky, which was rather strange as he wasn't usually by himself, usually he'd have three other boys with him, though they always seemed frightened, but he didn't really blame them as Ivan was a very large Russian boy that could strike fear just by a simple glance.

Matthew happened to sit on the table next to his.

There was still five minutes left until class started.

Damn it.

He slowly trudged over to the seat, trying to sit down as silently as possible and make use of his ability to be unnoticed, but on this certain day something seemed determined to make everything go wrong as the chair made a rather obnoxious screeching noise as it was pulled from under the table which caught Ivan's attention who then glanced over and smiled at him.

Oh dear.

"H-hello Ivan…" Matthew mumbled to the Russian.

"Привет Matvey, I didn't know you sat next to me in this class, isn't this a good surprise, da?"

"A-ah yes, good surprise, yes…u-um…" Matthew stuttered, he had no idea what to say to him, and the fact that his stare was intimidating the poor Canadian wasn't helping at all.

"This could be good day for you; you can join my group, da? I think we could be great friends, you would like Raivis and Toris and Natalya…" Ivan trailed off.

Natalya.

Another person who scared the living daylights out of him. Who knew that a girl that small and pretty could be so _scary_, plus the fact she threatened to kill anybody who came close to Ivan, and claimed they were going to get married in the future.

That's right, married.

And they are siblings.

Not even relation is an obstacle to her, it seems.

Ivan continued to talk in that creepy, childlike voice of his and Matthew could only look down at his desk with has hands fisted tightly on his lap, not moving even the slightest inch.

'_Ivan wants to be my friend, maybe this could be an opportunity? He might not be as bad if I get to know him…'_

"U-um, Ivan, I was wondering…um" Matthew stuttered, trying to form the right sentence to say to the other boy.

"Yes, Matvey?" Ivan said as he turned his gaze down to the Canadian, his eyes unblinking and seemingly piercing into the others soul.

'_S-scary!'_

"Never mind!" Matthew squeaked out and turned quickly to face the front of the class as the teacher began to speak.

* * *

><p>He was starting to lose hope, slightly.<p>

Both of his friend making attempts so far hadn't ended very well, what with Allison barging in the first time and Ivan creeping him out with that stare of his the second time.

So now Matthew was sat by himself in the cafeteria, not eating his food instead choosing to move it around the plate, while sighing to himself in obvious disappointment.

"Why the long face, Mon cher?"

Matthew looked up in surprise, not expecting to be approached by someone here of all places, because seriously, nobody ever noticed he was here, he'd even gotten sat on once by Ivan who still didn't notice him even though he was sitting on his lap, that was a very irritating day.

The guy sat opposite him on the empty table was a member of the infamous Bad Touch Trio, he remembered that much. The boy was older than him and had shoulder length blond hair that came down in waves, his eyes were a very light shade of blue and he had slight stubble on his chin.

"E-excuse me?" He squeaked out, looking more and more awkward as the other boy moved to sit next to him on the table, sitting rather close and invading his personal space. Matthew tried shuffling away from the other boy but he was relentless and shuffled along with him.

"Je suis Francis, what is your name, _Cheri_?" the older boy purred, leaning towards Matthew slowly.

Matthew knew that someone in the Bad Touch Trio was rather lecherous; he seemed to have the displeasure of meeting him at this moment. For a fleeting moment Matthew thought to try and make friends with Francis, but the wise voice in his head said that nothing good would come out of it besides random moments of groping.

Matthew decided he needed to go now.

So he ran.

Francis reached out his hand towards the back of the boy that escaped his grasp. _'I was so close too! Just a few more minutes and I would have had him!_' Francis cursed in his head and leaned on the palm of his hand as he waited for his two friends to arrive with a pout on his face.

* * *

><p>The last bell of the day rang and everyone began to gather their things together to start the journey back home. Matthew looked tired, he felt as tired as he looked as well, today did not go as planned.<p>

Matthew decided to sit around for a few more minutes, to avoid the hallway rush of students. He stared out of the classroom window in the same way he had just that morning, watching students filing out of the school gates with their friends, talking and laughing together, enjoying themselves.

Matthew felt the tears gather in his eyes, seeing all these people together with everyone else made the lonely feeling in his heart grow. He had tried his best today, talked to more people than he talked to in a usual school week, but all his efforts gathered no results and he was in the same pit of loneliness he was in before.

He noticed Allison walking towards the school gates, she was clutching onto the sleeve of Arthur's jacket as she tugged him along, dragging him to the next insane adventure she had planned. Arthur didn't really seem to mind being dragged around by the younger girl, as he could see a small smile ghosting the other boys face as he listened to her ramble on.

He had always been jealous of Allison.

She seemed to have it easy, as her personality seemed to attract others, like the opposite ends of a magnet. She was loud, excitable, fun. The opposite of himself, who was quiet and reserved.

Matthew shook his head as if to shake away all the negative feelings that were piling up. He shouldn't think negative things of his sister, she couldn't help her personality, and she was always there for him whenever he needed her. He stood up from his seat and gathered together all of his books and his bag before trekking out of the classroom and down the empty hallway towards his locker.

"Shut the fuck up Vargas, you slut!" Matthew heard a feminine voice shout from down the corridor. He could vaguely hear a few panicked 've!'s being thrown around and decided to peek around the corner and see what the commotion was.

Stood by the lockers were Lucia Vargas and her brother Feliciano, and surrounding them was a group of 4 other students, two boys and two girls. Feliciano seemed to have a bruising cheek, obviously having been hit not too long ago by one of the students. Lucia had an expression of pure anger, she was breathing rather heavily as though to control herself from attacking them.

"I won't fucking shut up until you bastards leave Feliciano alone! I know he's kind of an air head but that doesn't give you fuckers a reason to gang up on him, _cazzo_!"

"_Ve~_ Chia let's just go home, _si_? We don't need anymore violence, and _Nonno_ said he wouldn't be happy if you got into any more fights!" Feliciano whined desperately to the angry girl, trying to calm her down and talk her out of doing something regretful.

"Shut up Feli! You can't just let them walk all over you like this!" Lucia shouted at her brother, making him shrink back at the sheer volume of it. "It was my fault! You don't need to do anything, _ve_! I'm sorry for bumping into you all just now, so everything is ok now, _si_?" Feliciano rambled quickly, trying to reason with both sides.

"Does little Queen Bitch want a fight? Is that it? Bring it on, or are you too much of a wimp? Hiding behind the Bad Touch Trio, getting Beilschmidt to fight all your fucking battles, yeah you think you're such a bad motherfucker, don't you." One of the girls sneered.

"I don't hide behind those bastards!"

"Don't lie! What'd you do to get their help? Bet you fucking offered yourself to them, **slut"**

"S-stop calling me that, you Bastards! I didn't ask for their help, I didn't ask for anyone's help! Vaffanculo!" Lucia shouted back to them, he voice wavering slightly. Feliciano gripped onto her arm as she seemed to get more and more upset at the other students.

"Just fucking beat the shit out of her so we can go already" one of the boys spoke out, obviously getting bored of just the verbal battle and wanting to see something more physical.

And one of the girls complied with his request and swung at the Italian girl, slapping her hard across the cheek making her stumble back because of the force of it. Feliciano cried out as she got hit and held onto her arms tightly to keep her upright, he looked terrified and paled slightly when he saw frustrated tears leaking from his sisters eyes.

Lucia pushed herself out of her brother's hold and poised her arm in the air in a pose that showed she was ready to strike back. Matthew felt he needed to do something, he needed to help the both of them, and he couldn't just turn his back on this and walk away.

His feet started to move by themselves as he started out with a light jog which evolved into a sprint as he raced down the hallway towards the group of people. As he got close to them he reached out and grabbed onto Lucia's wrist, yanking it back down to her side and then quickly turning to face the other four with his back towards the Italian twins, in a sort of protective stance.

Though his face clearly showed that he was terrified.

'_Oh god, why did I do this?_' he thought to himself as he swallowed thickly.

"W-what the fuck, who are you?" Lucia cried out from behind him, though she didn't try and wrench her wrist from his grip, oddly enough.

"I-it's not nice to pick on people!" Matthew yelled out as loudly as he could.

'_That's the best I can say in this situation?' _he mentally face palmed.

There was an awkward silence as the other four students stared at him in confusion before one of the girls began to laugh. "YOU are going to defend them? You look like you can't even defend yourself!" She laughed, and he furrowed his brows as he inched back a bit, his back coming into contact with Lucia's front, which made him realise that he had to man the fuck up.

"I will defend them! Even if you beat me verbally and physically I will still defend them!" He shouted out, and this time it was a proper shout and not the whispered one he usually did.

He heard an awed 've~' coming from behind him, and felt a hand fisting itself in the back of his hoodie.

"D-dammit, you don't need to protect us! Just go before you get yourself hurt, b-bastard!" Lucia's wavering voice exclaimed.

Matthew just shook his head defiantly, keeping his feet planted to where he was standing. One of the boys seemed to have gotten tired of this scene and lurched forward with a fisted hand ready to punch the small Canadian boy-

But was stopped by a blur of white that sprung from nowhere and tackled him to the ground.

"AWESOME HAS ARRIVED!" exclaimed the blur.

"Ah! It's Gill, look Chia, vee~" Feliciano cried out in both happiness and relief.

"Alright, hey you! Awesome dude, take those two away somewhere, you hear? I'll take care of these douche bags!" Gill said with a determined smirk.

"B-but what about you?" Matthew asked.

"Don't worry about me! Nothing can take down AWESOME!" She replied before kicking the other guy in the nether regions.

Matthew complied and grabbed Feliciano's wrist with his free hand and started to drag the two of them down the hallway, Feliciano coming willingly and Lucia struggling desperately, obviously not one to accept help when it was offered.

They all ran until they reached the front gates of the school where they slowed down to a stop, Matthew leaning down with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. He looked over to the other two who were also struggling to breathe slightly.

When they all recovered Lucia turned to glare at the Canadian boy, obviously not happy at what he did.

"I didn't need protecting! You could have got yourself fucking killed, stupid bastard!" she shouted at him, poking him in the shoulder roughly. Feliciano started talking at lightning speed something about Lucia calming down and Pasta for food.

Matthew chuckled awkwardly as he shuffled his feet. "W-well, I had to help; I couldn't just leave you there? And besides, I'd like to think you would do the same if it was me, you seem like a nice person, Lucia."

This caused Lucia to stare at him blankly before a bright red blush spread across her face in obvious embarrassment as she realised what he said.

"I-I'm not fucking _**nice**_!" she exclaimed as though the word 'nice' was an insult.

"Ve~ yes you are Chia! You're always protecting me!" Feliciano added in with a bright smile spread across his cheeks.

Somehow her blush got even brighter and Matthew was starting to worry about her blood pressure.

"S-shut up, _cazzo_…" She mumbled out as she crossed her arms and looked down at her feet, trying to hide her red face behind waves of brown hair.

Looking closely Matthew saw through the strands of hair a small smile ghosting her face.

Matthew broke out into the biggest smile he'd done all week.

* * *

><p><em>So next chapter we shall go back to Lucia focus, as she and Antonio are suppose to be the main focus of this but I got distracted by a multitude of pretty pretty characters.<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for not updating in a while..._

_I've already done an apology once in my other fic which I updated a while ago, and it'll get updated again in the next week or so by the way so keep your eyes peeled!_

_So I am sincerely sorry, since this hasn't been updated since last november, I promise I will try and update as often as possible, once a month at the least._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had to read through this again so I understood where I left off - ; _

_It's not one of my best chapters, but at least it's been updated right? I'd appreciate some reviews, let me know what you thought and if it was ok! and if you see mistakes let me know because I didn't get this beta'd because I wanted to put it up as soon as~_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia, Himaruya Hidekaz does~_

* * *

><p>"So who is that with Lucia?" Antonio questioned to his friends as they all sat together at their usual table at the cafeteria. The Spaniard had been staring with a disgruntled frown that didn't seem right on his usually blissful face in the direction of his Italian crush and the quiet blonde haired boy sat beside her.<p>

Francis looked over towards the two in question as he took a bite out of his piece of baguette. "Ah that quiet little _cheri, _I met him a few days ago in this very room, though sadly I do not know his name, he managed to escape me before I could trap him…" Francis mumbled with an unhappy sigh.

"But why is he with Lucia? I've never seen them together before, now that I think about it I've never even seen him around here before, I wonder if he's new…" Antonio said with a slight frown as he tried his hardest to remember if he'd seen the curly haired blonde before.

"That's Matthew, Allison's bro from Canada" Gill answered Antonio's previous question.

"You know him, _Amiga_?"

"Mmm sure, he saved Feli and Lucia from a couple of bitches the other day… well he tried to, the awesome me had to jump in and help since he looked so scared"

Antonio swiftly turned his head in her direction with a distraught look. "Lucia was getting bullied? When was this Gilly~!" he cried.

Gill gave the panicked Spaniard an amused grin before breaking out into a cackle, and across the cafeteria a certain Austrian and his Hungarian partner sent irritated glances in her direction, hoping their stares would cause her to spontaneously combust, sadly for them that was an impossible feat.

"This was after school, Toni~ you'd gone to your part time job. What are ya' sad you couldn't be her knight in shining armour, lover boy?" Gill teased as she leaned closer to the tanned boy with her head cocked to the side in a teasing manner, before poking him in the forehead and leaning backwards letting out another loud cackle at Antonio's slightly pouting expression.

"Critical hit~" Gill joked.

Antonio continued to pout until he suddenly stood up and started to shuffle over towards where Lucia and Matthew were sat.

"Uh-oh love triangle alert." Gill said, her amused smirk still in place.

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me people seriously mistake you for your <em>sister?<em> Does the fact you two belong to different _genders_ give them a fucking hint?" Lucia said astonished by all the stories the other boy had to share with her about how he was always ignored and overlooked. Though he didn't seem to mind sharing everything with her, after all she was his first ever friend in this school, he was glad he had _someone_ to talk to now at least.

Matthew gave a slight nod at this and sent her a small smile, "I'm kind of used to it by now, I kind of live in my sister's shadow because she's the outgoing one of the two of us, It's really hard for me to talk to people because I'm so soft spoken" he said dejectedly.

She stared at him for a second, chewing a mouthful of pasta and swallowing it before saying with a small smile, "You talked to me and Feli, heck you tried to protect us! That takes some guts doesn't it?"

He blushed slightly and looked down towards his lap, awkwardly rubbing his hands together in slight embarrassment.

"I-It just seemed like the right thing to do, you two looked like you were in trouble…"

"Yeah well…. Grazie." Lucia said, looking away suddenly so the Canadian wouldn't see her shy blushing, _'I'm not used to all this apologizing shit…'_ she thought to herself.

"What you said about living in your sister's shadow, I kind of understand the feeling. I mean Feliciano's always been the talented one out of us two, Nonno's always giving him all the attention because of his amazing art work or the delicious pasta dish he's cooked up…" she sighed as she continued to eat her lunch out of her Tupperware.

"I'm… kind of useless. I can't paint as good as Feli, I can't cook as good as Feli, I can't clean without destroying stuff and I'm considered the biggest bitch in our grade." She mumbled as she put the container down on the table and glanced downwards, her hair covering her face.

There was a silence between the two of them for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say to the other due to the direction their conversation went. Suddenly Lucia felt a hand touch her shoulder, making her jump slightly and turn swiftly towards Matthew, who kept his hand on her shoulder as he gave her a look of complete understanding.

"You're not useless Lucia, please don't say that. You're my first ever friend here and you're such a nice person, and anybody who says otherwise doesn't know you at all. They just need to look beyond your exterior and look at you as a person. Nobody's perfect and I'm willing to bet your brother has his faults too, so don't beat yourself up over this, your brother has his strengths and you have yours, you are not him. You are you"

Lucia's face flared up again as her eyes shifted around everywhere, avoiding direct eye contact with her Canadian friend.

"D-dio, why did you have to go and say things like that…" she said flustered.

"It's because we're friends" Matthew smiled.

"_Idiota_, you're so cheesy" She said lightly punching her friend in the arm with a small giggle which Matthew then joined in with.

"Ah Lucia, you're laugh is so cute~"

Lucia looked over to see Antonio sitting opposite the both of them, seemingly popping in out of nowhere. She abruptly stopped giggling.

"W-where the fuck did you come from, _bastardo_!" she squawked, her face bright red at being caught laughing of all things by the Spaniard.

"Aww Lucia so mean~ I only came to say _hola!_ it's been a while since we've seen each other!" he said leaning forward happily, resting his chin on his palms.

Lucia gave him a suspicious look as she shovelled another mouthful of her extra tomato pasta.

"We saw each other yesterday _bastardo_, don't give me that."

"But yesterday was so long ago! I need to see you lots and lots Luciaaa~" he cried out.

Lucia was about to reply when the school bell suddenly rang, signalling the end of lunch and the beginning of the next period. She closed the lid of her Tupperware and shoved it into her bag, before standing up and grabbing hold of Matthew's sleeve and began dragging the other boy swiftly towards the cafeteria exit, wanting very much to escape from the curly haired brunette.

"I'll walk you to your class, Lucia!" Antonio sang as he practically skipped after the two, staying very close to the Italian girl who was very uncomfortable with the lack of distance between them both.

"Ever heard of personal space, fucker?" she questioned as she stepped away from slightly while giving the other boy a light shove to create more distance between the both of them which caused the Spanish boy to pout _cutely. 'Ugh that was kind of cute… wait what am I thinking!' _she thought as she looked away from him before he saw the slowly growing blush at his pouting.

"Who said you could walk with us anyway? You're class is in the opposite direction, _stupido_! I'm walking to class with Matthew!" she huffed, still looking in the opposite direction.

"Luciaaa~ it's rude not to look at someone while you're talking to them" Antonio whined.

"Ever thought it's because I don't want to look at your stupid face" she grumbled, stepping closer towards Matthew who had been staying awkwardly quiet during the Spaniards time with them, sending him a pleading look to help her.

'_Sorry Lucia, this is for your own good, this is a chance for you to open up to more people and prove that you're a nice person!'_ Matthew thought silently as he sent the girl an apologetic look.

'_And he definitely wants to get to know you if the jealous look he's sending me is anything to go by'_ he thought as he looked away from the Spaniards gaze awkwardly.

"I need to go to my locker anyway, Lucia. I'll see you later, ok?" he said with a slight smile as he turned to walk away with a small wave.

'_You'll thank me for this in the future, Lucia.' _He thought with a knowing smile and an approving nod to himself as he walked away leaving the Italian alone with the Spaniard she desperately did not want to be with.

Lucia sent the Canadian a distraught look as he left her with the dopey brunette.

'_I'll get you for this, Matthew! Just you wait 'till I see you later, Idiota!'_

'Come on Lucia! You're going to be late for class~" Antonio gleefully said with a blissful expression.

Lucia's eye twitched slightly as she swiftly stalked down the corridor frowning all the while with Antonio on her heels chattering away happily.

Though the ever present blush on her face was an indication that she didn't _fully_ despise her current situation.

"You look like a tomato! So cute~"

"S-shut up."


End file.
